Introductions
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Marth, Peach, and Zelda meet one of the newcomers, Ike, and Marth isn't too pleased... IkexMarth Ike/Marth yaoi


Somewhere in the Smash Manor…

Somewhere in the Smash Manor…

"Oooh!! I hear one of the newcomers is coming today!" A blonde haired princess clad in pink exclaimed giddily.

This made Zelda prick up her ears. She pivoted her body slightly so she was fully facing her fellow princess.

"Another newcomer?" She asked, Peach nodded excitedly. Zelda lazily brushed some invisible dust off her shoulder. "Do you know anything about them?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Weeell, I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be a guy, which is quite a shame really," She said pointedly, shaking her head. "I fear that this time we won't have _any _more female fighters this year! The sexist jerks!" she said huffing angrily.

Zelda rolled her eyes, Princess Peach could find anything to rant on about. The Hyrulian Princess elegantly tucked some loose hair behind her pointed ear, and calmly said, "Well maybe it won't be as bad as you assume, I mean, I don't think we could get another brawler that's worse then Wario."

Peach paused to shudder at the mere thought of that dirty and disgusting man. Both princesses remembered quite clearly what happened when he first arrived at Smash Manor. It was a memory that they both were hoping to forget as soon as possible.

"So, anyways Peach, the only thing you know about this person is that he's a guy?" Zelda asked, wanting to know some more about the new fighter that would be arriving soon.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you the rest! Heehee." She giggled, flicking her wrist. Zelda gained a sweat drop. "OK! Well, his name is Ike, and I heard that he's from that Fire Emblem place, I think he's here to replace that Roy guy from last year." She said putting a finger to her pink lips and looking up at the ceiling. "He's probably gonna have a sword… and I heard he's _really_ handsome!" Peach said swooning.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, "Now now Peach, don't forget that your heart already belongs to a certain plumber." The Hyrulian Princess said slyly, jerking her thumb at Mario who was chatting with his brother and Ness on the other side of the room.

"Yes yes, I know," Peach said, brushing off Zelda's comment. She then spotted her teal haired friend, who was walking past the pair of Princesses. "Oh! Oh! Marth! Over here!" She squealed, waving him over eagerly.

Zelda noticed Marth raise his head when he heard his name being called. He spotted the princesses and smiled. He gracefully sauntered towards the princesses, bowing his head slightly in greeting towards the princesses.

"Hey Marth!" Peach squealed, "Did you hear about the new Fire Emblem guy coming over today?"

Marth rolled his eyes with a look of frustration. "Whatever, I mean really, anybody would be better then that Roy guy we had last year. I swear to the Goddesses that kid would _never_ shut his freaking mouth."

Peach giggled as Zelda scoffed at the price's slightly spoiled attitude.

"Yes, but I heard he's from your world," Peach repeated, patting Marth's upper arm. "Doesn't that make it better?" She pressed, leaning towards the prince a bit.

Marth just flipped the soft teal hair that hung in front of his eyes. Not minding that they fell back in the same place. "I don't care just as long as we don't get any more cocky bastards that are full to the brim of themselves." He scoffed, thinking of an annoying blue hedgehog that arrived two days prior.

Both princesses nodded in silent agreement. Marth continued...

"-and to think that we would all enjoy having another Pokemon! I mean, _come on!_ Pretty soon all those damn things are gonna be taking over Smash Manor!" Marth said shaking his head gracefully. Peach immediately agreed. The two friends instantaneously started to list off all of the things that they thought were wrong about the Smash Manor and its residents.

Zelda produced a sweat drop, no wonder those two were best friends. They could find absolutely _anything _to bitch about.

Suddenly something caught Zelda's attention out of the corner of her eye and she straightened her back out. Her eyes drifted to the entrance of the room where a stocky looking man stood in the doorframe. He was looking around the room a little nervously, his amber sword resting on his shoulder. She noticed that his grip was tightening around the hilt of the weapon.

_He must be Ike, _Zelda thought to herself, completely ignoring the other two royals who were too engrossed in their conversation to even notice.She saw the mercenary's eyes trail over to her and her friends for a split second before he quickly lowered them to the floor. Zelda tilted her head to the side. She watched as Ike stalked past their little group, his cape and headband billowing behind him and his eyes remained locked on the ground in front of him.

Marth, feeling a disturbance within his other female companion, halted his discussion with Peach and raised his head. He looked over at Zelda and saw that she was staring at a tall, sapphire haired male who had just strolled past their group without showing the group of royals any sign ofsignificance.

The teal haired price felt himself boil with anger. _How dare he!? That lowly peasant…_Marth seethed to himself. Peach sensed Marth's anger and crossed her arms to glare at the ignorant mercenary that seemed to cause both of her friends' distress.

"Eh-hem!" Marth loudly cleared his throat to make sure the Sapphire haired swordsmen heard. As Marth expected, the taller male stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the group of nobles. Marth glared daggers at the mercenary and placed his hand on his hip that had jutted out to the side when he shifted his weight to his other leg. "You are standing in the presence of royalty; it would be wise for you to show at least a little courtesy, newcomer," Marth added with a hint of disgust. Even though the other male was taller, Marth still glared up into his cerulean eyes with a sense of superiority.

Ike, quickly realizing his mistake, lowered his gaze from the teal haired aristocrat and strode back over in front of the group. He took the hem of his cape and swept it behind himself, bowing his upper body lowly in respect.

"I beg for your forgiveness your highness; I was foolish and was not aware that I was in the presence of such dignified patricians. Forgive me." He lowered his head even more and held himself still.

Marth tch'ed and shifted his weight to his other leg. "Rise pauper," Marth demanded rather monotonous voice. The taller male obeyed and returned to his upright position. For someone as ignorant as the royals originally thought, he sure did know his manners.

Peach and Zelda gave small curtseys, accepting Ike's apology.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you care to grace me with your highnesses' names?" Ike asked politely, bowing his head slightly towards Marth who was still glaring at him.

Peach stepped forward and laced her gloved fingers together, "My name is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." She said sweetly.

"And I am Princess Zelda, I rule over the land of Hyrule," she stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ike nodded respectively and glanced over at Marth who was looking off to the side with a look of annoyance. Peach and Zelda both got a sweat drop at their teal haired friend's stubbornness.

Marth gasped sharply as he felt someone gently grab his hand. He whipped his head around, ready to yell and shout at the person who dared touch him.

Ike's torso was bowed low and he was holding Marth's gloved hand within his own. The mercenary's dark cerulean eyes seemed to, for the first time, render Marth speechless. They were locked with his own clear blue ones and seemed to see right through his cold exterior. Marth felt his face heat up a bit.

"-and you would be…?" Ike asked, raising an elegant brow at the noble. Marth's mouth opened and closed dumbly as he tried to force out the words that didn't seem to want to come out. Ike waited patiently as he continued to hold Marth's hand close to his lips.

Peach giggled and nudged Marth in the ribs, "Come on!" She urged, trying not to laugh at her friend's flustered expression.

"M-Marth!" He choked out, feeling himself blush in embarrassment.

Ike smirked and carefully placed a light kiss upon the back of the Marth's gloved hand. Marth let out a strangled squeak of surprise and his mouth gaped open. He quickly closed it, feeling strangely humiliated.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Marth," Ike let the words slip smoothly past his lips, their gazes still locked.

Marth felt his face get ever redder. Did he hear correctly? Did this peasant just call him a girl?!

Next to him, Peach and Zelda tried to hide there obvious amusement, stifling their giggles. He shot a quick glare at the princesses.

Ike's grip lingered on Marth's hand for a second longer then necessary, before the flushing 'princess' quickly yanked his hand out of the swordsman's grip and brought it tightly against his chest. He stared at Ike with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the words he wanted speak. The sapphire haired mercenary smirked at Marth with raised eyebrows.

Ike stood up-right and gave a quick bow, "Ladies," before he swept his cape behind him once more and continuing to stride down the path he was walking before he was interrupted.

He seemed to have ignored how red Marth was because the teal haired prince was still standing in the same position trembling in embarrassment. His whole face felt incredibly hot and he was sure it was a deep red.

Peach laughed with Zelda when Marth finally huffed in anger. He stomped his foot and hissed though his teeth. He glared at Ike's back that was departing through another door that led to the hallway.

"H-how _dare_ he?!" Marth fumed in frustration at the sapphire haired mercenary. He broke his glare at Ike to growl under his breath about his two 'friends' who were still laughing at the utterly humiliating misunderstanding.


End file.
